1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manufacturing methods of an ink and a tag, and more particularly to manufacturing methods of an anti-counterfeit ink and an anti-counterfeit tag.
2. Description of Related Art
With the establishment of free trade economics and the growth of intelligence transformation crimes over the globe, the intelligence anti-counterfeit ink technology is important for fighting against counterfeit products so as to regulate the market. Thus, the anti-counterfeit printing ink technology has more populated development and wider application scope. The beneficial results thereof are consequently more favorable.
Generally, the anti-counterfeit ink combines various scientific fields such as mechanics, thermology, optics, and chemistry to develop the intelligence composite anti-counterfeit ink technology. The conventional anti-counterfeit ink technology is categorized as follows. (1) Mechanical property: a mechanochromic material is added to an ink. The mechanochromic material has a structure of a capsule containing dyes inside. Therefore, an anti-counterfeit tag printed by the mixture of the ink and the mechanochromic material releases dyes when an external force is exerted (i.e. pressing by a finger) thereon, so that the color of the anti-counterfeit tag changes immediately. (2) Thermology property: a thermochromic material is added to an ink. When the environmental temperature changes, the ink having the thermochromic material then results in a color change to attain the anti-counterfeitation. (3) Optical property: taking a light emitting diode as an example, a photochromic material is added to an ink. When irradiated by the ultra-violet light, the ink having the photochromic material radiates visible light and generates a color change to attain the anti-counterfeitation. (4) Electricity property: an electrochromic material is added to an ink. When a voltage is applied to the ink having the electrochromic material, as the electrochromic material undergoes a color change, the ink also results in a color change so as to attain the anti-counterfeitation.
Although various anti-counterfeit inks and anti-counterfeit tags printed by anti-counterfeit inks have been disclosed, the demands for anti-counterfeit inks and anti-counterfeit tags increase tremendously. The development for anti-counterfeit inks and anti-counterfeit tags still needs to be researched actively.